


Winter

by ziennajames



Series: Icarus and the Sun [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziennajames/pseuds/ziennajames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what you dislike most about being big all of a sudden. The war is no excuse. You are no longer playing at being a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross-posted from my tumblr](http://capspatrioticpecs.tumblr.com/post/108865597346), where you should definitely come talk to me.

The best part of winter was curling up with him under the blankets. For warmth he’d say, and you’d struggle and put up a mock fight till he gave you a tug from where he already sat on the bed and you landed on top of him anyway, a tangle of limbs.

You were small enough, but bony and sharp, and it took you both a while to find something that worked. 

In the end, it was like this: you’d start with a respectable gap between you and then gravitated towards his warmth during the evening. You would curl up on your side against his while he laid on his back, your head pillowed on the arm loosely wrapped around you, stroking your back. You’d sigh and wriggle and work your way down slowly till you were wrapped around him as much as he was wrapped around you, head lying on the soft upper part of his belly and one hand tucked under the small of his back with the other arm slung low over his hips. In the middle of the night you’d laugh at the murmur of his stomach and crawl back up to exchange it for a heartbeat, long after he’d fallen asleep and you couldn’t.

The thing you dislike most about being so big all of a sudden is not being able to do that again.


End file.
